


School Daze

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Childhood, Ficlet, Gen, Growing Up, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky isn’t a huge fan of school lessons, but they’re a means to an end.





	School Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Bikky, School lessons,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga.

School lessons were a necessary evil, Bikky realised; if he wanted to play basketball then he had to keep his grades up in all his classes. That didn’t mean he had to like it though.

Math was the worst; he could add and subtract, even multiply most of the time, but long division confused him, geometry made no sense, and as for calculus… If he passed the next exam it would be a miracle of epic proportions. French was almost as bad; why did he have to learn a language he was never going to need to read, never mind speak? It was stupid!

He liked history well enough, the battles were exciting, and geography could be interesting too. Science was pretty cool, even though he almost blew up the chemistry lab one time. That had been a total accident; he’d just picked up the wrong bottle by mistake. Honestly, they probably shouldn’t let kids loose in a place full of dangerous chemicals and with access to open flames. In Bikky’s opinion, that was just asking for trouble. “Learn from your mistakes,” Ryo had told him. Well, he’d sure learned from that one!

English was okay, and he was doing pretty well with it now Ryo was helping him with his spelling and punctuation. Colons and semicolons were a work in progress, but Bikky thought he had the rest down. More or less. The literature side of things he was in two minds about; some of the books they read were good, but Shakespeare used weird words and half the time it seemed like it was in a foreign language. Couldn’t the school let them read the English translation or something? That would be so much easier. He might even understand it then.

Now that Bikky was working harder, doing his homework, and not skipping classes, his grades were improving. Better grades meant he’d been eligible to try out for the basketball team, which made all his hard work worthwhile. If he kept it up then maybe he’d get to play at college level, which would take him one step closer to his dream of playing professionally.

School lessons might sometimes suck beyond belief, but he was going to keep doing the best he could in all of them. It would be worth it in the end.

The End


End file.
